coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Wings
Description A hotel renovation uncovers the remains of a young woman named Ally Thurston who disappeared in 1960. She had become an airline stewardess that year with dreams of seeing the world, but was quickly sobered by the rampant sexism and harassment she had to endure. Meanwhile, Lilly finally comes into contact with the mysterious Paul Cooper. Synopsis In November 1960, an airline attendant for GWA named Allison Thurston (or Ally as people called her) has a layover at a Philadelphia. She is fails to report to work and is reported missing by her roommate from flight attendant school, Helen McCormick. In the present, her body is found in the incinerator of the Republican Hotel in Philadelphia. The cold case team is called in and they discover that Ally was supposed to fly on another airline to Spain. They learn that her father lives in New Jersey and Rush volunteers to visit him. Valens finds that the Republican hotel closed down in 1973. Rush arrives to Ally’s fathers house and obtains a DNA sample to make sure that the victim is Ally. The father says that Ally had a high school boyfriend named Bert Walters and that he didn’t like him. After meeting with Ally’s father, Rush drives by a park and sees Cooper playing chess. She watches him for a while, then goes home. The team brings in Helen McCormick, Ally's roommate, whose now a doctor, to the station. Helen says that she was close to Ally. The police tell Helen that Ally’s body was found at the Republican Hotel. McCormick says that she has never been at the hotel. McCormick remembers meeting Ally for the first time during a new employee orientation. She remembers that Ally was from a small town in Jersey. Gloria, a stewardess giving the presentation, tells the new class that they will be have to be weighed before being able to join. Helen remembers telling Ally that she hasn’t eaten in two days. She remembers a man arriving at the meeting and telling Ally to stay in town. She says that the man had a mean streak. The team brings in Bert, Ally’s former boyfriend, to the station. They ask him if he stalked Ally while she was at the flight attendant school. Bert says that Ally was everything to her. He says that he saved his money and bought a ticket to visit Ally while she worked on board the plane. Bert remembers that he saw Gloria read a fairy tale to a child. He remembers that the plane’s first officer, Dean Lyndon, helped Ally load people’s bags in the stow away compartment. He remembers that the captain walked in and harassed the stewardess. He also remembers that a man named Harvey Dwight introduced himself to Ally and asked her to go to Spain with him. Bert tells the police that he couldn’t watch his former sweetheart receive so much attention, then left the plane. Vera and Valens discover that Harvey was a gem smuggler. They find that two of the attendants were working for Dean by moving some merchandise. Miller brings Harvey in to the station and Stillman asks him about Ally. Harvey says that Ally didn’t work for her. He remembers that Ally told him that she didn’t want to work for him. He remembers that he met her outside of the airport and that she was upset, got in a cab, and went to the Republican Hotel. Later, the team finds that after Ally went missing, the hotel logged in a room rented by a person named T.C. Romely had missing linens and a broken phone. They find that T.C. was a regular at the hotel up until Ally died. After Ally died, T.C. never went back to the hotel again. Valens and Rush meet with Gloria at the airport. She says that it doesn’t make sense that Ally stayed at a hotel because she had an apartment in Philly. She recalls that Dean London tried to get friendly with Allywhile they were stationed in Acapulco. She remembers that one of their co-workers hit the age limit allowed by the airline and was forced to retire. Vera and Valens talk to Dean, the first officer, and ask him where he was when Ally disappeared. He says that he was in Miami at the time. He remembers that his captain, Roland, tried to seduce Ally during a flight. He remembers that Ally didn’t like his behavior and fought back. Dean says that he should have knocked out Roland. Dean tells the police that Roland left the airlines after Ally disappeared, which was odd because it was only 6 months before his pension was secure. Rush meets with Cooper and says that he is her dad. Rush tells Cooper that she is a cop. Cooper asks if she was recently watching him from outside of his house. Rush admits that she knows about his second family. Cooper says that he didn’t think that he would ever speak to her again. Cooper asks why she hasn’t kept in touch after he sent her letters. Rush says that he should have tried to contact her again. Cooper says that he is glad to see her and asks about her mom. Rush says that she is fine, gets emotional, then starts to leave. Cooper tells Rush that he is at the park every week. Valens meets with Roland Hughes and asks him about Ally. Roland says that they got along fine. Valens asks Roland why he left the airline and he says that he moved to hit on a new selection of flight attendants. Valens says that he stayed at the Republican Hotel. Roland tells him to talk to the other attendants about Ally. He remembers that he saw Ally talk to Helen while in Sweden. He remembers that Helen told Ally that she was pregnant with her fiance’s baby. Ally figured that Helen went to Sweden to get an abortion. Ally got angry that Helen decided to undergo the procedure because getting pregnant was against airline policy. Roland says that GWA had a policy that the attendant couldn’t be pregnant, married or overweight. Vera and Jeffries find that they can’t find a T.C. Bromley that would have been alive when Ally was killed. Jeffries says that there was an author named T.C. Bromley, but he was too old to be the murderer. Frankie, the female tech, meets with Valens at his desk and asks him if he wants to go out. Valens agrees to meet her later. Miller and Stillman bring in Helen to ask her about her fiance. Helen says that she couldn’t have children after she had the abortion. She says that Ally helped her out after the procedure. She remembers that Ally wanted to go after the airline for their treatment of women. Helen remembers that Ally and Dean got in an argument over her going to the airline to complain about the policies for the attendants. Dean told Ally that her behavior jeopardized his chances for a promotion. Helen says that Ally wore a ’No Fair Play at GWA’ sash while she worked. McCormick says that Dean got his promotion after Ally died. Later, they bring in Dean and ask him about how Ally threatened his promotion. Dean says that he loved Ally. He remembers that he met Ally on the plane and told her that he was going to be promoted to become a captain. He remembers giving a Ally a book title, Kingdom Afar. Dean placed an engagement ring in the book. He remembers that Ally turned him down and gave back the ring. He remembers that Ally was angry at the treatment over the flight attendants and wanted to work for equality. Dean remembers after Ally denied him, he took time off to relax. Later, the team finds that Roland was fired after Ally coordinated the other attendants to complain about his treatment towards them. They find that Roland was out of town during Ally’s murder. Jeffries realizes that the book that Dean gave to Ally was written by T.C. Bromley. Jeffries remembers that Gloria liked to read books to children. They bring in Gloria and ask her about the author. Valens tells her that they performed a handwriting analysis and found that her signature matches the T.C. Bromley alias that she wrote in at the hotel. They tell Gloria that they knew that Roland Hughes also stayed at the hotel. They tell Gloria that they think that she had an affair with Roland. Gloria admits that she waited for Roland to leave his wife. Rush tells Gloria that she knows that during the time, Gloria was close to reaching the cut off age where it was airline policy to let her go. Gloria says that she was angry that Ally organized to have Roland fired. She says that Ally met her at her hotel room. Gloria remembers that Ally figured out that she had an affair with Roland. Ally told Gloria that Roland harassed the other flight attendants. Gloria remembers that she told Ally to call the airline to take back the allegations, but Ally wouldn’t and turned to walk away. Gloria got angry, then hit Ally in the back of the head with the phone and banged it on the front, causing her to die. After she admitted to the crime, Gloria is then arrested. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Amanda Schull as Ally Thurston *Lee Majors as Dean London (2008) *Adrienne Barbeau as Dr. Helen McCormick (2008) *Megan Boone as Helen McCormick (1960) *Lindy Booth as Gloria Flagstone (1960) *Robb Derringer as Capt. Rowland Hughes (1960) *David Giuntoli as Dean London (1960) *Brett Halsey as Rowland Hughes (2008) *Mariette Hartley as Gloria Flagstone (2008) *Art LaFleur as Bert Walters (2008) *John O'Leary as Lew Thurston *Craig Braun as Harvey Dwight (2008) With *Tania Raymonde as Frankie Rafferty And *Raymond J. Barry as Paul Cooper Co-Starring *Zach Lewis as Bert Walters (1960) *Steven Adam Ellison as Harvey Dwight (1960) *Leon Simmons, Jr. as Chess Opponent *Kelsey Lewis as Girl Notes *First appearance of Raymond J. Barry as Lilly's estranged father Paul Cooper, though he was previously seen in a picture in "Triple Threat". Music All songs are perfomed by Frank Sinatra *Come Fly With Me *Too Marvelous For Words *I've Got the World on a String *Little Girl Blue *'Closing Song': Someone to Watch Over Me Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Single artist episodes